Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments generally relate to input sensing and, in particular, to cancelling display noise in simultaneous display and touch sensing.
Description of the Related Art
Input devices including proximity sensor devices (also commonly called touchpads or touch sensor devices) are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. A proximity sensor device typically includes a sensing region, often demarked by a surface, in which the proximity sensor device determines the presence, location, and/or motion of one or more input objects. Proximity sensor devices may be used to provide interfaces for the electronic system. For example, proximity sensor devices are often used as input devices for larger computing systems (such as opaque touchpads integrated in, or peripheral to, notebook or desktop computers). Proximity sensor devices are also often used in smaller computing systems (such as touch screens integrated in cellular phones).
Proximity sensor devices may include display elements that are driven for updates simultaneously with performing proximity sensing. A routing carrying display related signals (e.g., a source signal for sub-pixel updating) to the display elements may induce a corrupting current into a routing for carrying proximity sensing signal. This corrupting current would reduce the ability to determine presence of an input object via the sensing signal.